Talented Light
by BlaireZ16K
Summary: Magnus is ready for the School Talent show however something happens to him that changes his life forevr when he is kidnapped and meets the Argeneau family who he has to decide if he can trust when it seems something is after not only him but his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Talent show!" Magnus shouted, slamming the high school talent show flyer onto the breakfast table where his fellow high school classmates sat. Clary yelped, jumping onto Jace's lap, making Jace grin. Alec choked on his milk and Isabelle snatched the paper up to look at it.

"Please come or try out for the Eastlake High School Talent Show," Isabelle read. "Admission is ten dollars and try outs are five. The grand prize winner wins thirty-five dollar grand prize along with his/her trophy. Come out and show you support, the talent show will take place January 9th at the school auditorium. Bring your family and have fun." Isabelle set the paper down and stared at Magnus with an arched eyebrow saying technically—_Are you kidding?_ . Magnus just rolled his eyes at her and looked around the table.

"Anyone?" he asked. Clary looked at Alec who was looking at Jace who was staring at Isabelle and Clary whom had shifted gazes to Magnus. "Clary?" Magnus asked. Clary sighed, her brain trying to shy away the answer it knew she would give.

"Alright," she smiled and felt all gazes spin to her. "I'll be in it with you." Magnus jumped happily into the sky and Clary sighed.

"Did I hear you say you were going to try out for the talent show?" came a voice from behind Magnus. Magnus blinked in surprise and they watched as he turned and immediately hugged a young blond who looked seventeen or eighteen, she laughed and hugged him back. "Wow, Magi!"

"Yeah, Cami," Isabelle laughed. "Magnus and Clary are going to apparently be in the talent show." Camille looked at Magnus with raised eyebrows for a second and Magnus just smiled back.

"It's going to be FABULOUS!" he said. Glitter spread form his fingers reminding her of the guy from Footloose. Camille sighed, hoping this wasn't going to end bad.


	2. Talent SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Price Tag," "The Mortal Instruments," or "Hey Stephen," Thank you!

"Welcome everyone to the High School Talent Show!" The Principal, Ms. Drebb, beamed into the mike. Alec looked around and realized why she was so happy; he'd never seen the auditorium so full of kids or parents, people were even sitting up against the wall. Alec blinked in surprise and boredom. "Now, we welcome up our first contestant!" The auditorium roared and the Talent Show started.

Alec looked over at Jace and his friend Jaguar (Jag) Caterer who were watching the show with reluctant attention but slight interest.

Alec looked up as Magnus got onto the stage, his face flaming as some girls wolf whistled at him and he winked. Suddenly a microphone was in his hands. He flipped his hair and Alec just managed from rolling his eyes. But one girl almost fainted.

"It's time," his voice boomed into the mike, causing everyone to turn to him. "For the music!" Almost immediately the crowd bursted into uproarious applause as Magnus slowly started to unbutton his jacket, revealing his white collared shirt. He then started unbuttoned the collar to the shirt and threw his jacket into the crowd, the girls screamed.

Slowly an unknown beat started and Magnus held the mike to him. He opened his mouth. And sang, slowly and softly at first.

_"My heart's a stereo!"_

_ "It beats for you so listen close,"_

_ "Hear my thoughts in every note,"_

_ 'Oh, oh."_

_ "Make me your radio, "_

_ "And turn me up when you feel low,"_

_ "This melody was meant for you,"_

_ "So sing along to my stereo,"_

The screams grew louder as Jag came out dramatically from behind the curtains and started the rap. Alec's eyes widened. How did he get up there?

_"If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,"_

_ "Would you blow me off and play me off like everybody else?"_

_ "If I asked you to scratch my back could you handle that?"_

Alec blinked in wonder as the rap continued and Magnus started to sing again.

_"My heart's a stereo!"_

_ "It beats for you so listen close,"_

_ "Hear my thoughts in every note,"_

The crowd was in shock as Magnus' song continued; his voice carried the song like a master. Screams and cheers sounded through the crowd as Magnus sang louder.

_"I only pray you'll never leave me behind,"_

_ "Because good music can be so hard to find,"_

_ "I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine,"_

_ "Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind!"_

Strobe lights lit up the glitter in Magnus's hair, making his green eyes look mysterious and deadly. They glittered themselves in a mesmerizing glow. The crowd was transfixed.

"_So sing along to my stereo,"_ Magnus' voice finished the song and after a minute the crowd erupted in cheers, screams of his name ruled the crowd and Magnus smiled, causing more cheers. One girl even fainted.

"Now," Magnus laughed into the mike with a winning smile, "It's time for our last solo contestant; Clary Fray!" The crowd shouted and cheered even as Clary came out with her guitar strapped over her back. She wore tight skinny jeans but not too tight, and gray heeled boots that went to her knees, her gray shirt was normal but her hair was curled in ringlets and she had it all in a low ponytail that hung over one side of her shoulder in curls, other small curls fanned out on the other lower side of her neck, making her look like a young Taylor Swift somewhat. She was beautiful but simple; it was a beautiful yet normal combination. It said "Clary".

Slowly, as the cheering calmed, Clary turned her guitar and removed her pick after placing a capo on the fourth fret. Soon the soft guitar sounds, of Taylor Swift's "Hey Stephen" filled the air, and seconds alter Clary's soft voice started the lyrics. It was beautiful but strong.

_"Hey, Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you."_

_ "As we were walking, were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to."_

_ "Of all the girls, throwing rocks at your window,'_

_ "I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold,"_

_ "Hey, Stephen, boy you might have me believen that I don't always have to be alone."_

Her voice was soft and light, it soothed the crowd. Sighs even from the soothed ones and the crowd started to slowly rock.

_"Cuz I can't help it if you look an angel,"_

_ "Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,"_

_ "Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,"_

_ "Can't help it if there's no one else,"_

_ "Can't help myself,"_

Clary's voice carried the song as softly as feather, calming and pleasing the crowd, soothing them back into their seats. The couples cuddled up together as she finished the last line of the song. Cheers and whistles blasted from the audience and Clary smiled, leaving the stage. Alec and smiled also as he noted the serene look on Jace's face.

"Let's have all of our contestants come out and take a bow!" Magnus shouted and all of the contestants filed out from behind the curtains and bowed. The crowd erupted into sheers and whoops. Magnus' smile was dazzling. The contestants immediately started to file off stage—until they suddenly grabbed guitars and got into an all new rock band position.

Magnus and Clary now stood by each other as the other contestants were on guitars or were behind the three mikes that now accompanied the back of the stage. A soft song started to play to play on the guitar and Magnus opened his mouth.

A laugh had his head whirling and he saw Clary step forward with the mike and started.

_"Seems like everybody's a price,"_

_ "I wonder how they sleep at night,"_

_ "When the sale comes come first and the truth comes second,"_

_ "Just stop for a minute, and smile,"_

_ "Why is everybody so serious? Acting so dang mysterious,"_

_ "With your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time,"_

_ "Everybody look to the left," Heads turned to their left._

_ "Everybody look to the right." Heads turned to the right._

_ "Can you feel that? Yeah! We're paying with love tonight!"_

_ "It's not about the money, money, money,"_ The group in the back chorused along with Clary.

_"We don't need your money, money, money!"_ The crowd started rocking and dancing.

_"It ain't about the ch-cha-chang ch-chang."_

_ "It ain't about the bla-blang bla—blang,"_

_"We just want to make the world dance!"_

_ "Forget about the price tag,"_

_ "It ain't the cha-cha-chang, ch-chang-cha chang,"_ The group sang still with Clary and the dancing became contagious.

_"It ain't about the bl-blang ba blang,"_

_ "Wanna make the world dance."_ Clary laughed in this part, making the song all that better she started striding across the stage then with her energetic mood and actions.

_"We need to take it back in time!"_

_ "When music made us all unite!"_

_ "And it wasn't logos or video hoes!"_

_ "Am I the only one getting tired?"_

_ "Why is everybody soooo obsessed?"_

_ "Money can't buy us happiness,"_

_ "Can we all so down and enjoy right now?"_

_ "Guaranteed we'll be feeling all righhht!"_

She threw her head back and her head came out strong and then another chorus started, her voice was high and strong, her skin shining as she danced across the stage in confidence. Magnus suddenly had the mike in his hands then; he was stepping forward and dancing with Clary.

_"Well keep your price tag, and keep your cash back."_ Alec's eyes widened at Magnus' rapid speech.

_"Just give me six strings and a half stack."_

_ "You can keep the cars, leave it in the garage."_

_ ""And all I—yes all I need is keys and guitars."_

_ "And guess what? In thirty seconds I'm leaving to Mars."_

Alec's eyebrows rose and he gawked as Magnus sang and rapped. His voice and words were fast but not too fast that Alec couldn't keep pace.

_"It's not about the money! Money! Money!"_ The singers suddenly sang explosively.

_"We don't need your money! Money! Money!"_

_ "We just wanna make the wooooorld dance!"_ Clary voice dominated the mike the crowd sang into it with them. Clary laughed.

_"Ain't about the—!"_Clary shouted with the gang but then raised the mike to the crowd.

"Cha-chang cha-chang!" The crowd shouted.

_"No! It ain't about the—"_Again shed held it to the crowd.

"Bla-blang bla-blang!" The crowd and chorus sang.

_"It's not about the MONEY!"_ Clary sang loud and strong into the mike as the chorus continued their parts, getting louder.

_"We don't need your MONEEEY! Yeah!"_ Clary.

_"We don't need your money! Money! Money!"_ The chorus.

_"We don't need it!"_ Magnus sang!

_"We just wanna make the WORLD DANCE!"_

_"Dance! Dance! Dance!"_ Magnus.

_"Forget about the PRICE TAG!"_

_"It ain't about the ch-chang ch-chang!"_

_"YEAH!"_ Clary sang.

_"It ain't about the bla-blang bla-blang!"_

_ "Wanna make the world dance!"_

_ "Forget about the price TAG!"_

_"FORGET ABOUT THE PRICE TAG!"  
>"Ahhhhhh, ahhh, ahhhh,"<em> the chorus sang softly.

_"Forget abut the price tag,"_ Clary softly sang. A smile still on her face. The music slowly ended and a minute later the crowd busted into applause. Screams and shouts filled the room and Alec and Isabelle shot to their feet, their hands clapping ecstatically.

Clary and Magnus as well as the singers in the group al smiled and bowed. Roses and flowers found their way onto the stage as they bowed.


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Mortal Instruments,"

Magnus watched with Clary as Ms. Drebb took the polls and counted up the winning tallies, both squeezed each other's hand tightly Ms. Drebb finished and stared over to the mike. This was it.

"No magic." Clary told Magnus. Magnus nodded in agreement; this had to be fair.

"And the winner, of the Eastlake High School Talent Show is…" Ms. Drebb opened the envelope in her hands slowly, anticipation was high in the room. Magnus squeezed Clary's hand even tighter. "Magnus Bane and Clary Fray!" Magnus looked in confusion. What? That didn't make any sense. Then three thigns happened at once.

First, the lights went out. Then something dark entered the room, something that caused him to shiver violently. Three, he fell.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jace blinked again as the lights cut back on. What had happened? He looked up and around, something was wrong. Alec could feel it too, he was looking around like crazy. A scream filled the air as everyone turned to see an unconscious Clary lying as if she were dead. Jace's heart nearly did a double take as he ran to her. But she was breathing, softly, but still breathing. He nearly fainted in relief.

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked, Jace looked up and around, the male was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus felt as if he was swimming through syrup. He couldn't move. With a groan he tried to use his power to fight his way through to his consciousness. It was working, he could tell, he breathed in deeply and concentrated more of his power in getting through the muck. He felt control of his body slowly come to him and felt control of his fingers and feet, slowly the control traveled through until he could control his whole body—it was amazingly hard, almost like removing a ten pound sheet that was suffocating. The weirdest part was the feeling that he felt as he shed it—the feeling of no gravitational force acting on him, as if he were flying. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the sensation for a moment. Breezes seemed to fly through his hair, air under the palms of his hands. He sighed into it.

"Are you sure you got the right one?" a voice asked. Magnus listened in and made sure to slow his breaths so they mimicked someone asleep.

"Yes," another deep voice asked. "He's the one. They tried to keep him away from us, they even changed his last name, but in the end they can't trick us, no matter how long it took we knew we'd find him."

"Yeah," the other voice answered. A pause. "Will it work?"

"It had to." The deeper voice confirmed. Magnus wondered what they were talking about. It was too early to be certain about where he was or what the men were doing with him but he could tell he was in the middle of something big.

"Should we out him in a deeper trance for it?" the non-deep voice asked, suddenly right by him. He nearly jumped out of his skin but that would've revealed his alertness, he was as still as a stone.

"The trance we already out him in isn't strong enough to keep him asleep for the possession." The deeper voice answered. Possession? Magnus' heart sped up slightly but he tried to keep it under control; he had to listen.

"If he awakes during it, catastrophe would erupt." The deeper voice continued. "We need him fully out."

"Got it, it's a shame though," the other voice paused softly. "He's a powerful kid, looks like a nice one too."

"I know," the deeper voice was suddenly right next to him and Magnus sensed a fast strike of power aimed directly at him from the direction of the voice. Instinctively Magnus deflected it with an immense amount of power and flipped off the surface he was apparently on. He blinked open his eyes and looked around to see that he was in the cemetery. Which one? He asked himself, btu then had no time to answer the question a wave of power nearly slammed into him. He doubled back and looked up to meet eyes of a unique blue and silver, black hair fell over a super pale face that looked so beautiful that it froze Magnus for a second –then unfroze him as he felt some kind of power slowly surround his body, it felt dark, that power. He jumped back and flipped out of the other cage arms that suddenly surrounded him. He sprinted towards the woods that surrounded the cemetery. He panted deeply as the power once again began to wrap around him. He pushed it off with a multitude of power but knew he couldn't fight it off for long. Something in him wanted to go back to the man, but he ignored it, that was not him. He pushed forward, he had no idea where he was so he couldn't portal, but he could mask his scent. He took in a breath and threw a bubble around himself but still pushed himself forward, there was a tearing of trees behind him, he catapulted himself faster through the branches of the trees he'd hoisted himself up. With more panting he kept on, it could've been minutes or maybe hours until he finally paused long enough to sense the perpetrators were no longer following him-he must've lost them to another path. He panted and nearly fainted out of the tree.

Slowly, he climbed down the tree, but still he kept a deep sense of his hearing and kept himself in the bubble that was taking more of his power than he anticipated. He breathed deeply and started silently but quickly towards the sounds that he could hear; voices, and gravel under wheels, cars. His hearted thudded in anticipation as he ran faster. He didn't recognize anything but he still had his sense which were screaming at him that he wasn't even near New York or Brooklyn.

He stepped up behind a redwood and could hear the voices even louder. He listened.

"We can't do this here, Harper," a light female voice whispered softly through the wind, Magnus heard the sound of a car door opening and listened closely.

"Come on, Drina," a deeper voice said, huskily. Magnus wondered what in the world was he listening to.

A moan came from the car and Magnus wondered if this was something he really should be listening to—

"Harper!" the woman shouted in a way that almost had Magnus tripping over his feet as he reeled back. Damn, someone was having fun. He looked around and with horror found that the couple was in an explorer that was placed in a small clearing, which held one redwood in the middle and they were currently doing there business on one side as he on the other. If he moved they'd see him. His bubble was what was stopping them from detecting him but invisibility wasn't his forte and especially not when he was so zapped of strength. He looked up in desperation and wished that this could hurry up—not that he'd never had sex but listening to others do it was not something he remotely enjoyed.

Suddenly fingers appeared on each side of the growing redwood, nearly making him faint, the moaning grew louder and his face turned positively green when he noticed clothing suddenly being thrown in every which way and direction. A bra found its way onto the top of his head, he picked it off. The moans were getting louds and screw it if he didn't feel the very tree being shoved forward with every sound he heard coming from the female's mouth, he nearly threw up and he could tell the tree was in more pain than he was. Screams from two throats shattered the air and Magnus blinked at the pure ecstasy he could feel coming off the two bodies behind the tree he hid behind, he wondered distantly if he could ever have that with anyone. He waited for anything else, but there was silence. Confused, he stepped out from behind the tree hesitantly—to find two unconscious persons nude. He nearly ran back behind the tree.

He could tell they were fine—they were breathing, if not panting. He shuddered as he felt the vibes of passion coming off them even in their sleep. He looked up at the Explorer and an idea formed, but then he looked back down at the couple, he couldn't take their truck, why they fainted he had no idea but he didn't feel right taking advantage of it even if it was good timing. With a sigh he looked around, the tracks of the route the Explorer had taken were fresh and had to lead to a house or at least to a road, but he didn't even know where he was. With a growl he extended his power in a small fit and started down the road. Great, this was going to be a terrible day; he could feel his power storage going down more, he slowly released the bubble blocking his presence since there was no one to sense it besides two unconscious lovers who seemed more horny teens than how they look in their early twenties. He sighed and looked up back where he came from—

To come face to face with emerald pools that spoke of an animal in a human form. The blond male in front of him that was seemingly in a deep unconsciousness only a few minutes ago, his animal green caught Magnus like a fly in a web. He shuddered as he felt a force come over him, forcing him to walk forward, he suddenly remembered the silver eyed man doing the same thing. Magnus shaped a portion of his power into a mental blade and used it to snap the power the other male had over him. The other male looked surprise but Magnus was too busy running to think. Whatever the man was, he was as bad as some of the dealer in Brooklyn and the silver-eyed man. He ran and felt the other man right behind him—faster than Jace had ever been. Magnus ran towards the redwood and flipped off it, putting himself behind the man and allowing him to get a head start as he started for the deep forest.

He nearly died when he found he had no correct path to take, just like last time, he started to climb a redwood—but the green eyed, blond male was suddenly on the branch in front of him. The male wore clothes now, but a long black cloak made him look more menacing and dark. Magnus steeled himself and poured his power into his hands—blue fire immediately found in his palms, the other male immediately looked surprised. Magnus smiled.

"Leave me alone," he warned the blond male in front of him. The fire grew when his anger flared. "I will NOT be a guinee pig for your experiments!" The other male's face took a surprised expression but he's dealt with these kinds of people before, deception. "Now you and your leader had better leave me ALONE!" he shouted. He started to walk

-Something suddenly slammed into him, he felt his body crash against something hard, darkness started to become his world and he heard a voice.

"Drina!" the male voice shouted.

"What did I—"the female voice started—then he felt himself falling—into strong arms. He felt his head lob back as he felt the world start to disappear in blackness; he looked up at the man who caught him—to come to see blue—silver eyes his heart thudded in fear and he started struggling to escape but his body was shutting down, but still he hung on—he just got away from this man, he struggled again to escape. The male arms held him, something unusual slowly crawled into him, at least that was what it felt like, as if something was slowly crawling into him and warming him from the inside out. He slowly felt his body calm and go limp, he finally allowed himself to fall into the warmth. He whispered a whimper and fell into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucian Argeneau held the young warlock as his body slowly went limp and his consciousness dropped into unconsciousness. He then turned the male in his arms so he could carry him; Magnus still looked his most innocent when he was asleep. He sighed and turned his disapproving gaze to Drina; she could've killed the poor young warlock. She gave him a look that plainly asked _"How was I supposed to know?"_ He sighed and started for the house down the path. He'd allowed them all—well, Leah told him to—to come stay at his home for the weekend. Teddy and Katricia were on their honeymoon so they couldn't make it but beside that and the unmated ones, his house was full of life mates…joy.

He sighed and looked down at Magnus, he hadn't seen the boy in almost seven hundred years, his godson. How was he going to do this? Magnus was supposed to be in Brooklyn , nit in Ontario. He blinked in confusion about that subject—that was a great distance, and from what his people had told him, Magnus was in Brooklyn for his Talent Show just last night.


End file.
